thefinalfantasycanonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dissidia II Final Fantasy Official Soundtrack
The Dissidia II Final Fantasy Official Soundtrack is a set of eighteen CD's containing all music featured in Dissidia II Final Fantasy, including bonus tracks. The first fourteen CD's feature music from all main-series Final Fantasy games and are decorated with the warriors of Cosmos and Chaos from each game. The three CD's featuring original tracks from the Dissidia series are decorated with different group images of the warriors of Cosmos and Chaos. The eighteenth and final CD, Additicius (pronounced ADD-it-ih-SEE-USS), contains bonus tracks and music from the games of the bonus characters that can be unlocked in Dissidia II Final Fantasy. This CD features a detailed image of Cosmos and Chaos. List of Tracks Disc I - Final Fantasy Tracks *Main Theme *Battle -Arrange- *Dungeon *Town *Gurgu Volcano *Chaos Shrine -Arrange- *Matoya's Cave *Airship *Battle -Original- *Chaos Shrine -Original- *Menu *Castle Cornelia Disc II - Final Fantasy II Tracks *Main Theme *Battle Scene I *Battle Scene II *The Rebel Army *Castle Pandemonium *Dungeon *Imperial Army *Revival *The Princesses' Seduction *Tower of the Magi Disc III - Final Fantasy III Tracks *Eternal Wind *Battle II *This is the Last Battle *The Crystal Tower *Battle I *Crystal Cave *Let me Know the Truth *The Boundless Ocean *Good 'ol Fellows *Forbidden Land Disc IV - Final Fantasy IV Tracks *Main Theme *Battle II *Battle with the Four Fiends *The Red Wings *Battle I *Suspicion *Dungeon *Theme of Love *Inside the Giant *Golbez, Clad in Darkness *The Final Battle Disc V - Final Fantasy V Tracks *Four Hearts *Battle I *Clash on the Big Bridge *The Decisive Battle *Dungeon *The Final Battle *Home, Sweet Home *Battle II *The Evil Lord Exdeath *The Dawn Warriors Disc VI - Final Fantasy VI Tracks *Terra's Theme *The Decisive Battle *Battle to the Death *Dancing Mad *Phantom Forest *Battle *Searching for Friends *Magickteck Research Factory *Phantom Train *Save Them! Disc VII - Final Fantasy VII Tracks *Main Theme *Those Who Fight Further *One-Winged Angel *Opening -Bombing Mission *Tifa's Theme *Forested Temple *J-E-N-O-V-A *Fight On! *The Chase *Electric de Chocobo *Birth of a God Disc VIII - Final Fantasy VIII Tracks *Blue Fields *Don't be Afraid *The Extreme *The Man with the Machine Gun *Julia *Find You Way *Force Your Way *Premonition *Liberi Fatali *The Landing *Shuffle or Boogie Disc IX - Final Fanatsy IX Tracks *Melodies of Life *Battle I *Battle II *Darkness of Eternity *Place to Call Home *The Final Battle *Not Alone *Swords of Fury *Festival of the Hunt *Roses of May Disc X - Final Fantasy X Tracks *Movement in Green *Battle *Otherworld *Battle with Seymour *Yuna's Theme *Via Purifico *Summoned Beast Battle *A Fleeting Dream *Enemy Attack *Assualt *The Final Battle Disc XI - Final Fantasy XI Tracks *Federation of Windurst *Awakening *Realm of Emptiness *Heaven's Tower *Ronfaure *Iron Colossus *Vana'diel March *Fighters of the Crystal *Ragnarok Disc XII - Final Fantasy XII Tracks *Theme of the Empire *Battle to the Death *East Dalmasca Desert *Golmore Jungle *Esper Battle *The Battle for Freedom *Clash of Sword *To the Place of the Gods *Upheveal Disc XIII - Final Fantasy XIII Tracks *Archylte Steppe *Blinded by Light *Saber's Edge *The Hanged Edge *Nascent Requiem *Dust to Dust *Chocobos of Cocoon *Eidolons *Fightning Fate *Eden under Seige Disc XIV - Final Fantasy XIV Tracks Disc XV - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Tracks Disc XVI - Dissidia Final Fantasy Tracks Disc XVII - Dissidia II Final Fantasy Tracks Disc XVIII - Additicius Tracks List of Track Locations in Dissidia II Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIII *'Dust to Dust' - Field Theme (Harmony Odyssey XIII) *'Will to Fight' - Field Theme (To the Final Fantasy -XIII-) Final Fantasy XIV Dissidia Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Lux Concordiae' - Story Prologue/Epilogue Narrations Dissidia II Final Fantasy Additicius﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Dissidia II Final Fantasy Category:Official Soundtracks